


Just my Imagination

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Good Boy Snowy, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Sexual Content, The Crew Are Creeps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: Tintin is in for a shock when he finds out his childhood imaginary friend is real - and hotter than he remembers.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea.  
> Also I stupidly wrote this at 2 am so sorry if it seems half-assed.

When I was a child I had a friend, not just any friend but one I had created in my mind. An imaginary friend. I had named him Captain. He was brave, loud, and strong, but more importantly he had freedom. When I was a child I had none of those things. 

I had grown up alone, my parents were always at work and left no time for me but Captain was always there. 

My imaginary friend and I would sit and play trains for hours or we would pull tricks on my mum, such as concealing phony creepy crawlies in her hair nets, sometimes the tough lectures she gave me played in my mind. 

But one day my parents disappeared and Captain did too.

As I grew older I had to get over the fact that Captain was never coming back, that I'd never see him again. I couldn't hold on to imaginary people.

As soon as I had hit twenty I had gotten myself a job as a journalist. I had wound up as a workaholic like my parents but at least I didn't have a child waiting for me back at home. I had friends, though I mostly spent my free time with my best friend Snowy, who was also my pet dog. Captain had began to fade from my mind.

So you can envision my surprise when a real man who looked precisely like my imaginary friend from twenty years ago arrived in my town.

He looked like my Captain, same facial hair, same unruly dark locks and I would always remember that nose! Though this real version was older, more wrinkled around the eyes.

I was speechless as I gazed upon him.

Today I was asked by my boss to do an article on a mysterious ship that had moored fourteen days prior. Individuals had conjectured that it was privateers but as I was casually sat in a barrel watching the crewmates, I was glad to state it was only a typical cargo ship. 

Snowy squeaked everytime I had moved to get comfortable. A barrel really is the worst place to hide. 

The man I thought I had made up came closer to my hiding spot. I could smell his cologne now, it reminded me of my childhood, it reminded me of home.

I held my breath as the man peered towards the barrel dubiously, one of his dark eyebrows were raised in suspicion.

"Yer alright there Captain?" one of his numerous mates inquired.

The dark haired man snapped out of his search as he went to confront his mate. "Just thought I saw something, there's nothing more to it," he grumbled in response. 

So this man was Captain! But how? He was real?

"Get some rest now, tomorrow we head for Australia," the Captain said.

I heard heavy booted footsteps leave but I couldn't risk leaving the barrel just yet. Though I didn't have a choice as my hiding spot was pulled over, sending Snowy and I tumbling to the ships hard wooden floor.

In fear, my eyes widened as they came in contact with the Captains.

"Blistering barnicles! What are you doing on board my ship?" the older man spat.

My Captain looked much better up close. I looked upon his muscular chest which was only covered by a white vest. His arms were strong, thick and tanned. I blushed heavily. I immediately stood up, brushing my suit off. "W-well you s-see..." I didn't have the foggiest idea on how to react, this man was more intimidating than I. I hid away my notebook by sliding it into my trouser pocket. "I'm your new cabin boy?"

I felt a shudder run down my spine as the Captain eyed me from head to foot. "Alright," he said, seeming to accept the excuse. "There's a free hammock next to my room, take that for now, laddie. I'll deal with you properly tomorrow morning."

I watched as the Captain began to walked away, I immediately hurried to catch up with him. The walk was silent as I kept giving him side glances. I looked upon him one last time before he slammed the door shut to his private quarters.

This must be a dream, I am dreaming and as soon as I wake up I'll be back in my flat with Snowy.

The hammock was easy to find, it was in a heap on the floor. I had to tie it between two more barrels because I couldn't find any hooks in the ceilings or walls to hang the hammock on. 

Snowy hopped upon my lap, nestling his head onto my collarbone. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked the dog.

Snowy only whined.

"Why'd I say cabin boy?"

I shook my head. It doesn't matter, the damage had been done, besides at least I can find out why my Captain was here and real. I snuggled closer to Snowy and let my heavy eyes drop. I knew the night would be restless but the sooner I slept the quicker I could get answers. I needed answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically studied how everyone else wrote Allan and canon Allan, so I hope I wrote him alright.

I was slapped awake. I grabbed my burning cheek with a grimace, Snowy began to growl at my attacker. A monstrous man with a long pointy nose scoffed down at me.

"Alright sweetheart? Get up!" His voice was slimy and gritty, not at all pleasant to listen to. The man's heavy boot came crashing down onto the fabric of the hammock, knocking Snowy and I to the floor. "Have breakfast and then get ta work, cabin boy."

I picked myself up off the floor. "Who are you? Where is the Captain?"

"The names Allan," the man spat, his eyes glaring. "And the Captains busy, like yer should be."

I was slightly disappointed, the Captain had said he'd see me in the morning. I looked up at Allan, whose dirty eyes were still watching me.

"You coming or what?"

Or what... I wanted to growl but I might see the Captain at breakfast. Sucking up my pride I agreed.

I followed Allan into a cafeteria looking room. All the chairs were cheap wooden ones, and the tables were worn out foldables.

I was watched. Eyes crept along my body, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. My eyes caught contact with a crewmates that wore a brown cap, he licked his lips at me, Snowy growled back at him in warning.

I continued to walk until I was in the queue to be served. The food was nothing special, just gruel with an additional plate of bread. Grabbing my share I took a seat at a practically unfilled table, sitting as far as possible from the rest of the crew.

Still no Captain in sight. I became frustrated, my article could wait for a bit longer. I needed to know why my childhood imaginary friend was here, how did I manage to create an imaginary friend who was actually a real person?!

I passed the gruel to Snowy, who raised his nose at the nauseating dish. Taking a little nibble of the bread I had to pull the food away, it was as hard as rock!

A dark shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see a crewmate stand above me. He moved to sit beside me, bringing the chair as close as possible to my knee.

Great. 

I went to confront him, giving him the most unwelcoming face I could muster. I didn't sneak upon this ship to be harrassed. "Yes?" I spat out.

The man just grinned, a slanted grin that was not even close to enchanting.

"Yer beautiful," the man said.

"Flattered," I replied dryly. I could feel my throat beginning to squeeze, something was wrong. The crew were all eyeing me up as if I was dessert and where was the Captain!?

A hand grabbed my wrist causing my eyes to widen.

Snowy barked as I was lifted out of my chair. The man wrapped his hands around my waist, his fingers pressing into my skin painfully.

"Ye should be my new roommate," the man pressed with a smirk, his hands began to lower.

I was frozen. I've never been in such a situation before, no one had ever been interested in me. Fortunately, Snowy knew what to do. The canine bounced up and chomped the man's behind, causing him to scream in pain.

I used this distraction to run out of the cafeteria and into one of the ships corridors.

I heard footsteps chasing me, I expected it to be the man but instead it was Allan. Allan grabbed me by my collar and dragged me off into another room and pinned me against the wall. Allan leaned close to my ear, whispering harshly, "the last cabin boy was a slut too."

I frowned. How dare he! How dare he call me a disgusting name! My fist connected with Allan's jaw with a sickening crack, sending the man flying backwards onto the ground.

Pure rage was in the man's eyes. "Why you-"

I cut him off as I kneed his face, smashing his cheek to the ground. I kicked him until he lay an unconscious mess on the floor.

I gasped as the metal door swung open, revealing two more men. Their eyes flew from me to the knocked out Allan. "Oi, come 'ere," one of them snarled.

I disobeyed as I grabbed Snowy into my arms, dodged the men and ran out the door. I heard footsteps rush after me so I flew into another room and pressed my back to the door. I could not escape, the ship was in the middle of the sea.

"Come out or I blow you out!" I heard one of the men shout.

I had to think of a plan but it was no use, the room was completely vacant. 

Snowy began to scratch and howl at a rug covered floor. I ran over and lifted the rug away.

"Good boy Snowy!" I praised. There was a hidden entryway! I bent over and grabbed the secret doors handle, using all the strength I had to pull it open.

"Place the dynamite in front of the door you idiot!" I heard one of the mens muffled voices.  
The sound of a match being lit made me move quicker.

Once the secret door was open I halted. The room was pitch black apart from an eerie orange glow. I looked at Snowy, who only turned his head to the side at me.

It was now or never. Grabbing my dog I began to venture down into the unknown. I closed the door behind me, hoping the men couldn't get through as easily.

There were metal steps leading downwards, I followed them until I was met with another room. The orange light was a candle, which was placed upon a table. The table was completely covered in whisky bottles and...

"Captain?" I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the socks and sandels joke.

The man was face down on the table, a bottle of whisky loose in his grip. I walked over to him to check if he was alive. He was breathing faintly.

His breath was slowed and reeked of alcohol, his shirt was unbottoned revealing his big broad chest. 

I blushed until I remembered the situation I was in. Grabbing one of his shoulders, I jostled him back and forth. After a moment of no response I grasped his other shoulder in addition and vigorously shook him until his eyelids began to open. 

"Tintin, w-what are you doing here?" he questioned with confusion. 

I stood back in surprise. "How do you know my name?" 

"Huh?" The Captain inquired. "Don't be so silly, we've been through thick and thin together. You've even kept me company through the trenches."

I was surprised, I raised my eyebrows. "I think you have mistaken me for someone else. But I need your help, please." 

The Captain looked at me again, lowering his brows into a frown. "But I am a drunk bastard. I can't even stand up." 

I shook my head. "No, no. I just need to hide somewhere from the rest of the crew." 

The alcoholic looked at me quizzically, his eyes glanced at the bottle, almost as though he accepted he had an excessive amount to drink. His gaze once again fell upon me and he nodded. "There is a small cavity down here, between some of the barrels. I use it to hide my belongings. You seem small enough to squeeze in. I will give you a whistle signal when the coast is clear."

I simply nodded and raced to the space as I heard the hidden entrance squeak open. I held my breath and cuddled Snowy close as I heard a charge of feet surge down the steps. 

A whicked chuckle echoed around the small ship cellar. "Hello, dear friend. Gotten into the whisky have we?" It was Allan. 

"That's real low coming from a guy wearing socks and sandels." 

Allan slammed his fists onto the table. "Shut it you!" the man then grabbed the Captains collar, raising his larger body out of the chair. Pressing his forehead against the other mans. "I'll have you know that socks and sandels show dignity and integrity, something you'll never see in a bottle of whisky. Anyway! Have you seen that whore around? The one you allowed to keep upon this ship!" 

The Captain merely shrugged and pointed to another door. "Some say, the best place to hide is right underneath your nose."

Allan released the Captains collar. "For your safety let's hope that you're right, otherwise you're shark food." 

The crew marched towards the door, vanishing from the room. 

The drunk man whistled in a melodic tune. I slowly crawled out from the hiding spot. 

I walked over to the him. "How can you let them treat you like that?" 

The drunk Captain reached and took a swig of his whisky. "Simply, I'm an alcoholic and he runs the crew. There's not a lot I can do about it." 

I clicked my fingers as a plan etched into my mind. "Oh but there is." I grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to his feet. "Captain, where are the lifeboats?" 

"Well, Tintin. The life boats are on the deck by the front of the ship. We should have enough time if Allan and his loogies are skulking about in the Captains quarters." 

I pulled him towards the steps, the man was unbalanced on his feet. Snowy followed closely, his nose sniffling around. We eventually made it to the top. The Captain began to lead the way. 

We dodged behind more barrels as a crewmate with a gun in hand stalked by. The Captain stood up and punched him in the skull, knocking the crewmate unconscious. I snatched the gun from the now passed out man. 

We kept moving until we reached the deck. The lifeboats were abondant and empty. I pushed the Captain inside and moved in behind him, Snowy jumped upon my lap. I unfastened the ropes lowering us down to the water. 

A few crewmates fired at us, I fired back. Luckily their aim wasn't on point as we sailed off. 

The boat was awkwardly silent as we both stared at each other.

"Eh, thank you?" the Captain spoke. "For getting me away from the ship, it was unbearable."

"No, no, thank you for helping me," I responded.

The man was quiet once more. His blue eyes shone as they watched me. "Have we met? You look familiar."

"No, but I am a famous journalist. You look familiar too." I was too uncomfortable to even consider mentioning that he looked precisely like my childhood imaginary friend. I then remembered what the man had called me back on the ship. "How did you know my name?" I questioned. "I never told you my name."

The drunk chuckled and reached out his hand. "You remind me of a friend of mine. By the way, pleasure to meet you Tintin. My name is Archibald Haddock."

"Pleasure," I smiled as I shook the mans hand. "Now, do you know how to get us to land?" I asked.

"Do I? Of course!" the man grabbed the oars and began to row. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the rating, there's a big NSFW scene coming up 😬


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...  
> I have rewritten this chapter a few times, that's why it's taken so long. Originally I wanted fluff, but a sex scene happened. I had accidentally written the sex scene way too explicit and I didn't know if people would have liked that or not. So I rewrote it again, removed quite a bit of the sexual scenes and this is what was left.  
> If you do want me to add the original sexual stuff then please let me know for the future chapters.

We had entered a hotel in Singapore. We had to wait for tomorrow morning to travel back to Belgium due money issues. I had sent the Thom(p)sons a telegram, the two were on their way to pick us up. The two detectives had vowed to track and arrest the vicious crew that we had escaped from.

Once we made it to our room, I collapsed upon one of the beds. "So, I reminded you of an old friend who happens to have the same name as me?"

"Er, it's a bit more odd than that but yes."

"Odd? I'd like to know about this friend," I kept on. "I won't judge." I stared at him, his skin looked coarse but comforting, his hair was black and unkempt. I wanted to grip his hair and run my hands along his strong biceps, but I didn't dare touch him. I slowly approached him, my eyes lowered. "I will tell you where I recognise you from too."

Archie chuckled as his eyes glazed past me, seemingly recounting his past. "I had a friend who was by me ever since I was a kid, until the end of the second war."

"Oh!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry for your loss! That must have been hard."

Archie responded with a smile. "No, not that type of friend. A friend I had with me at all times."

Connecting the dots I smiled back. "Oh, of the imaginative kind?"

"Precisely!" he exclaimed. "He was with me when I first kicked a football, he was cheering me on during my first drunken fist fight, he was with me as I got drafted and he stayed with me as I defended England."

"But you said until the war? What happened?" I asked.

"Well." Archie looked down to his feet. "I lost my innocents, the war had shown me many things and by that point I was no longer a child."

I grasped his arm and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry, Captain."

"It's fine," he said wearily.

"Well, I had an imaginary friend who looked like you too." I blushed a slight red colour. 

The Captain looked at me curiously, waiting for me to continue.

"He was with me when I was a child, we used to play pranks and go on adventures together." I looked down in sorrow. "However, he disappeared when my parents died. I guess that was the moment I lost my innocence and childhood too..."

I felt two strong arms enclose me. "Aw lad, don't cry."

I didn't realise that I had begun to cry. I relaxed into the embrace. "Archie, I whispered into his chest.

The feeling of warm lips pressed against my brow. Pulling back I gazed upward into the other mans blue coloured eyes. Staring, our eyes twinkled at one another. My lip trembled, my eyes slowly closed as I subconsciously began to lean in. I felt his facial hair scrape against my soft velvety skin, the beard rubbed deliciously as our mouths pressed.

I had only known this man for a few hours but it felt like we had been together for years.

His hand raised to my strawberry blonde quiff, pulling my head backwards as he trailed his lips down my neck. It felt heavinly. I let out a soft moan, a breath of lust escaped my lips.

"I'm glad I found you again," he whispered. "Imaginary or not."

I gasped as I closed my eyes, allowing my body to focus on the pleasures. The Captains hands traced down my sides, his rough fingers slid down to my hips squeezing them gently. His mouth made its way between my neck and shoulder.

"And I, I'm glad you're here," I admitted. "Don't leave me alone ever again." My body felt limp as Archie weakly pushed. My head hit the comforting sensation of the cold pillow.

The Captains hands slid up under my shirt and grasped the ends pulling it up slowly, I didn't feel the need to resist so my arms stretched up, allowing the easy removal of my shirt. He removed his own turtleneck just as easily.

The Captain was motionless. My eyes darted to look at him, only to notice he was studying my toned body. One finger traced every bump of my abs as he leant in to continue his kissing.

I raised my hands and stroked them along his war torn back, my fingernails making crescent patterns along his shoulders.

Haddocks head slowly rose up, his lips leaned down to meet mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I graciously opened. My tongue met his and began to battle for dominance, he won, of course, as his tongue dominated my mouth. Any moan that tried to escape my throat was kept at bay with his resilient tongue. After what felt like hours we pulled apart, a bridge of saliva connected our lips.

The older man sat up and trailed his hands to my trousers, unbottoning the clothing. I bit my pinky finger nervously as he pulled the fabric down my legs, exposing my pants that were secured underneath. My cock created a visable outline. The man's eyes looked up at me as he grinned. The Captain placed his hand on the top of my crotch, gently rubbing back and forth.

"For a man so tiny, you're quite a big," he said.

I breathlessly agreed. My mouth tried to form sentences but I couldn't say a word.  
Archie looked down at his work. My cock growing bigger in his hand, trying to escape my underwear as he used his thumb to stroke my tip.

I don't usually sleep with strangers but this man was him, this man was my friend and he'll never leave me again.

Finding courage I pushed him back, gripping onto his shoulders. I reached for the man's belt but he grasped my fingers. "Let me do it," he groaned as he quickly pulled the belt away, letting his trousers fall to the floor. Suddenly it was revealed to me that he wasn't wearing anything underneath, his dick slapped against his thigh.

My mouth salivated at the sight, just knowing I'll be feeling every inch filled me with ecstatic lust.

Archie grinned as he clambered over the bed, crawling up to me. I felt his cock rub against my thigh. I was about to reach for him but he pushed me away.

The Captain simply ordered, "beg."

I looked up at him, my eyes were wide in excitement. "P-please..." I whined, "I need it, I don't want to live without it. Give it to me, sir. "

The older man gasped in shock. He clearly didn't expect me to say something quite like that. Nevertheless, Haddock obliged, pushing his fingertips passed my lips. As my tongue lapped at his digets I could feel my body ache with need.

The other man pulled my strawberry blonde hair back. "That's enough," he gruffed.

The Captain lowered his fingers to my entrance, pushing in. I squeezed my eyes tightly, hissing at the stinging pain. After three fingers were inserted successfully, the Captain pulled out and replaced them with his cock.

The moonlight twinkled into the room as our bodies moved above the covers, I tried my best to keep quiet but it was hard when a handsome older gentleman rocked into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go scream now.
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes!


End file.
